Fuel cell technology has been identified as a potential alternative for the traditional internal-combustion engine conventionally used to power automobiles. It has been found that power cell plants are capable of achieving efficiencies as high as 55%, as compared to maximum efficiency of about 30% for internal combustion engines. Furthermore, fuel cell power plants produce zero tailpipe emissions and produce only heat and water as by-products.
Generally, oxygen is required in fuel cells to generate electricity. For example, in fuel cells constructed with a Proton Exchange Membrane, hydrogen fuel flows into one electrode which is coated with a catalyst that strips the hydrogen into electrons and protons. Protons pass through the PEM to the other electrode. Electrons cannot pass through the PEM and must travel through an external circuit, thereby producing electricity, which drives an electric motor that powers the automobile. Oxygen flows into the other electrode, where it combines with the hydrogen to produce water vapor, which is emitted from the tailpipe of the vehicle. Individual fuel cells can be stacked together in series to generate increasingly larger quantities of electricity.
Accordingly, hydrogen fuel cell-powered vehicles require a source of ambient air for the oxygen necessary to generate electrical power. During vehicle operation, ambient air is drawn through an inlet grille which is typically provided on the driver's side, lower-rear quarter panel of the vehicle. The ambient air is fed to a positive displacement air compressor, which is susceptible to liquid water that may be inadvertently drawn in with the ambient air.
Accordingly, a novel air intake system is needed which is capable of at least substantially reducing the intake of water with ambient air into an air compressor or other component of a fuel cell or internal combustion engine.